Vodka
by BadWolfs
Summary: Dean et la Vodka n'ont jamais été très copain. Dean/Castiel friendship


**Vodka**

Dean entrouvrit un œil. Il avait, bien sûr, fallu que le seul rayon de soleil que laissait passer les rideaux lui tombe pile dessus. Ca lui apprendra à prendre le lit de gauche. Il dormait toujours mieux quand Sammy était à gauche et lui à droite. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le plafond sur lequel avait été peinte une fresque au goût plutôt douteux, supposée représenter la faune locale, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'animal sur la droite était un chien ou un Wendigo. Après un instant passé à observer ce véritable chef-d'œuvre, qui plaçait cette chambre dans le top dix des chambres les plus mal décorées qu'il n'ait jamais fréquenté, il prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la tête en direction du réveil. Ce simple mouvement lui demanda un véritable effort, et c'est ce moment là que les tambours choisirent pour commencer leur concert.

11h26, plus precisément11h26 ET une sacrée gueule de bois.

Ses souvenirs de la soirée étaient très flous, il se souvenait bien être entré dans le bar local - c'est fou comme ce genre d'endroit pouvait se ressembler d'un état à l'autre - mais pas en être ressorti. Tout ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :  
Vodka.  
Il était parfaitement conscient d'être un gros buveur, il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons de forcer un peu sur la bouteille, et il savait qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool. Cependant, pour une raison qu'il lui échappait totalement, lui et la vodka n'étaient pas copains. Pas copains du tout même, c'était le seul et unique alcool, à sa connaissance, et dieu sait qu'il avait une connaissance quasi encyclopédique du sujet, capable de provoquer chez lui perte de mémoire ET gueule de bois. Il avait découvert ça à 16 ans, et ça avait bien failli lui coûter une jambe cette histoire. Il en avait tiré deux leçons : les succubes étaient vraiment de sales bêtes et la vodka était un alcool à bannir de sa carte. Un chasseur doit toujours être capable de se défendre, et quand tu es bourré au point de tout oublier, aussi bon que tu puisses être, tu n'es pas capable de te défendre. Il le savait, il avait testé.

Donc hier soir il se sentait tellement au fond du gouffre qu'il s'était mis à la vodka. Il y a pas à dire, il avait vraiment une vie géniale…

Il tourna un peu plus la tête, ce qui provoqua une vive protestation de la part des tambours, pour jeter un coup d'œil au lit de Sam. Son frère n'y était pas, et malheureusement ça devenait une habitude. Le lit n'était cependant pas complètement vide puisque Castiel, dans son éternelle apparence de saint comptable, était assis dessus. Ca aussi ça devenait une habitude.

- Bonjour Dean.

Il ne répondit pas à l'ange et posa les mains sur son visage, leur fraicheur lui procura quelques secondes de répit. Il en était à se demander s'il pouvait se permettre de rester comme ça encore quelques heures quand il sentit son matelas s'enfoncer, il fallait un peu plus qu'un manque de savoir vivre pour faire fuir Cas'. Il le savait, il avait essayé.  
Dean resta parfaitement immobile, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre les mauvaises nouvelles que l'ange allait forcement lui annoncer. Castiel n'avait jamais de bonne nouvelle. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur les siennes, son corps se tendit instantanément. La main de Castiel ne faisait finalement que frôler les siennes pourtant il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qui en émanait et sans le vouloir il sentit son corps se détendre. Seulement voila, il était Dean Winchester et se laisser toucher par des hommes, anges ou pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il bougea donc ses propres mains, repoussant ainsi celle de Castiel, avant de lui lancer un regard indiquant clairement son désaccord. Le tout en passant de la position allongée à la position assise, ce à quoi sa gueule de bois répondit par un tour de montagne russe gratuit pour son estomac.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que l'ange le fixait. Le jeune homme détestait ça, il avait toujours l'impression que Cas' arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. Cependant après quelques secondes supplémentaires à se regarder en chiens de faïence, Dean se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du regard « je lis dans ton esprit » mais plutôt du regard « j'te le dit, j'te le dit pas ? »

- Pour une fois laisse moi faire Dean…

Il affichait cet air un peu ennuyé qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il devait évoquer le « léger » manque d'obéissance des frères Winchester.

- Tu m'excuseras mais à chaque fois que tu me touches ça fini mal.

- Je t'ai touché pour te sortir de l'enfer.

Durant une seconde Dean crut qu'il faisait de l'humour, Castiel ne semblait pas bien maîtriser la palette des sentiments et des expressions humaines et il était souvent difficile de savoir dans quel sens interpréter ses paroles. Mais l'air mi-surpris mi-penaud qu'affichait Cas' le coupa net dans son élan, apparemment l'ange était vexé voir même un peu triste.  
Il laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de lâcher un « vas-y ». Après tout Castiel n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal, du moins pas directement.

L'ange posa donc à nouveau une main sur son front et il se sentit instantanément plus léger, sa migraine était en train de disparaitre et son estomac semblait arriver au bout du grand huit.  
Castiel avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et affichait une mine concentrée. Il ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte mais les douleurs physiques n'était pas les seules à s'apaiser, petit à petit sa tâche lui paraissait moins lourde et ses pensées se mirent à dériver.

_Il n'allait peut-être pas perdre Sam. Ils pouvaient arrêter Lilith, ils pouvaient s'en sortir, retrouver une vie à eux._

Cas' avait les yeux vraiment très bleus, enfin son hôte avait des yeux très bleus. Ils avaient quelque chose de spéciaux, une profondeur presque inhumaine.

_Ne plus être coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume. Il y avait peu être bien une lumière au bout du tunnel finalement._

Les yeux étaient les miroirs de l'âme, c'était peut-être ça qui rendait ceux là si spéciaux, peut-être qu'à travers eux Dean pouvait apercevoir le vrai Castiel. Il se concentra un peu plus sur ce regard, cherchant à entrevoir celui qui s'était présenté comme étant un ange du Seigneur.

_Mais les anges sont en train de perdre, il y a tellement de sceaux et nous sommes si peu nombreux._

Au milieu de l'agréable chaleur qui les avait enveloppés, il sentit le doute s'insinuer, comme un frisson venu de nulle part.

_Les ordres qu'il recevait étaient si souvent en totale contradiction avec ses convictions. Et puis il y avait Dean, il ne savait pas comme faire pour lui montrer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il méritait d'être sorti de l'Enfer. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider mais…_

Castiel retira vivement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Et c'était peut-être le cas, car ces dernières pensées, Dean en était sûr, elle ne venait pas de lui mais de l'ange.

- Désolé, je suis allé trop loin.

L'ange avait reposé ses mains sur ses genoux et évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel avec lui.

- Je voulais t'offrir un peu de réconfort et non pas te laisser entendre mes pensées… Apparemment mes supérieurs ont raison, je suis un peu trop proche de toi.

Dean était persuadé que s'il détournait son regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'ange en profiterait pour disparaitre. Le problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il appréciait l'idée que, pour une fois, l'ange ait simplement voulu être agréable, mais si pendant un instant il s'était sentit mieux, les doutes de Castiel, la peur et la tristesse qu'il avait sentis l'effleurer, n'avaient fait que renforcer son propre mal être.  
C'était plutôt ironique non ? Il lui avait si souvent demandé de remettre en question ses ordres et ses convictions et maintenant qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, maintenant qu'il savait que l'ange était aussi paumé que lui, il n'avait qu'une envie celle de retrouver le Castiel de leur première rencontre. Celui qui ne doutait pas. Encore un bel exemple d'acte manqué, ce genre d'événement sa vie en était pleine.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas rester simplement silencieux, il était difficile de mettre un nom sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Cas' mais celui-ci avait fait un pas dans sa direction et même s'il préférerait retourner en enfer plutôt que de l'avouer il avait désespérément besoin de soutien.

- Merci pour la gueule de bois. Et… je…c'est plutôt… sympa de savoir que tu penses que je ne suis pas… enfin tu vois…

Ce n'était pas l'un de ses meilleurs speech, il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de conversation, la famille Winchester était plus spécialisée dans l'art du non-dit. L'ange laissa échapper un soupir amusé et la gêne ambiante diminua très légèrement.

- Que tu le crois ou non, premier sceau ou pas, tu méritais d'être sauvé Dean.

L'ange avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde et durant une seconde Dean y cru. Cependant la réalité le rattrapa vite. Il avait déjà Alastair, et plein d'autres bonnes raisons pour le contredire, sur le bout de la langue.  
Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement la bouche, il était de nouveau seul sur son lit, Castiel avait profité de ce minuscule instant de flottement pour disparaitre. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et son regard se posa sur le réveil, 11h37.  
Au moins il n'avait plus la gueule de bois.


End file.
